Avatar Oscuro
by Korralicious
Summary: Cuando Vaatu es liberado de su prisión en el Árbol del Tiempo, saca a Raava fuera del cuerpo de Korra para luego casi acabar con Raava, debilitandola y entrando dentro de Korra, ya que ella ya era capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos a la perfección y que mejor que comenzar la nueva era de oscuridad sino con el Avatar, creando así el Avatar Oscuro. ¿Quién la vencerá? O ¿Salvará?AU
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar oscuro**

**Eres el Avatar, no una máquina**

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana ligeramente abierta para así refrescar en la cálida noche a la chica de piel color chocolate, Korra o mejor conocida como el Avatar, el único ser en la Tierra capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. El único ser que puede llevar equilibrio al mundo tanto material como espiritual pero según el tiempo ha pasado y desde que el primer Avatar; Wan, ha separado y cerrado los portales hacia el mundo espiritual, cada vez es más difícil entender como humanos y espíritus lograban relacionarse entre sí cuando ahora eso es casi imposible.

Pero, según la historia este portal fue cerrado por una buena causa para que así el espíritu Vaatu, que es el caos y obscuridad no se liberé de la cárcel en la que lo sometió el espíritu de la paz y luz, Raava. Y es el deber del Avatar mantenerlo tal y como está, si no quiere que sea una lucha eterna de nuevo entre Vaatu y Raava, ya que Raava en un tiempo donde Wan accidentalmente los separó, cayendo en el engaño de Vaatu, liberó el caos haciendo que Raava se vuelva cada vez más pequeña cuando la obscuridad comenzaba a vencer a la luz, así que para mantenerla viva Wan se fusionó con ella.

Tiempo después pidió los poderes de los cuatro elementos a los Leones-Tortuga, que viendo el alma pura del chico para salvar al mundo de los espíritus y al mismo tiempo del espiritual, le concedieron los elementos, así siendo este el primer Avatar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Korra se removió en su cama lentamente, estirándose perezosamente para luego abrir sus celestes ojos, observando su alrededor de su cuarto en el Templo del Aire, sonrío al ver a Naga durmiendo tranquilamente haciendo de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos de placer que indicaban que estaba teniendo sueños dulces. Frotándose los ojos, la Maestra Agua se sentó al borde de la cama mientras olía el dulce olor del desayuno que entraba gloriosamente por sus fosas nasales, que enviaban automáticamente el mensaje de que estaba hambrienta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a vestirse en su traje habitual de la Tribu Agua del Sur y corriendo hacia el comedor donde encontró a los pequeños Ikki y Meelo en sus pequeñas bolas de aire, persiguiéndose uno al otro alrededor de la mesa cuadrada, Korra no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras se les unía en su pequeña persecución en su propia bola de aire.

Después de vencer a Amón, Korra liberó sus verdaderos poderes del Avatar así consiguiendo efectuar el Aire Control que antes no lo lograba y también entrando al estado Avatar cuando ella plazca. Korra no sólo se volvió más fuerte sino por decirlo consiguió también que Aang, el antiguo Avatar, le devolviera su poder con los cuatro elementos que Amón había tomado en busca de la "igualdad" entre Maestros y No-Maestros, y que mejor forma que tomando los poderes del Avatar.

-Creí que por todo lo que ha pasado yo no te encontraría dando vueltas en una bola de aire junto a mis hijos, Korra- dijo de repente el Maestro Aire y tutor de Korra, Tenzin, haciendo que está pierda concentración, estampándose de cara contra el piso.

Sobándose su cachete rojo Korra se levantó a lo que respondió a su tutor- Y yo creo que tú debes relajarte un poco y dejarme divertirme un momento porque _después de todo lo que ha pasado_- dijo imitando la voz de Tenzin- creo que me lo merezco- sonrió triunfante antes de sentarse frente a la mesa.

Tenzin suspiró profundamente mientras masajeaba sus sienes, tratando de comprender a la adolescente, a la _Avatar_ que jugaba el mismo inmaduro juego que sus hijos de ocho y seis años. En este caso si Tenzin se ponía a analizar el asunto, una adolescente casi mujer de dieciocho años contra un niño que le da miedo de tomar una ducha solo que jugaban el mismo juego era como si comparaban entre dos chimpancés, no importaba la edad simplemente eran chimpancés.

-Mira Korra, tu sabes que debes estar más relajada y… atenta, y más ahora que has abierto el portal del Sur hacia el mundo de los espíritus y ahora que sabemos lo que Unalaq quiere hacer debemos ser más prevenidos aún- Tenzin la miró con seriedad mientras Korra cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba su cara en los puños de sus manos.

-Lo sé es sólo que necesito mantener mi mente en otro sitio, ya sabes para no estresarme… aún. Sólo quiero estar en calma hasta que yo realmente necesite enfrentarme en contra de mi tío.- Dijo mirando hacia sus manos, miedo y nerviosismo estaba claro en sus celestes ojos.- Sé que soy el Avatar pero no puedo evitarlo sino sentir miedo por enfrentarme contra Unalaq, ya hemos visto el poder que tiene sobre los espíritus y también su sorprendente Agua Control.- Terminó la oración girando la cabeza sin mirar a Tenzin a los ojos, no se atrevía. Para ser el Avatar era una gallina.

Tenzin sonrió un poco y colocó su mano en su hombro, mirándola como un padre orgulloso ve a su hija cuando está orgulloso de ella. Tenzin nunca lo admitiría pero ella era como una hija para él y también una gran Avatar, igual y con un poco de disciplina y pulimiento, ella podría llegar a ser hasta mejor de lo que Aang alguna vez haya sido. Y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

-Korra, admitir que tienes miedo es uno de los primeros pasos para conocerse a uno mismo y aceptarse tal cual tu eres. Mi padre, Aang, también estaba lleno de dudas lo que le provocaba miedo y te aseguró que los otros Avatares también lo tuvieron alguna vez.- Tenzin apretó con un poco más de fuerza el hombro de Korra- Tú no eres sólo el Avatar sino también eres humana y eso implica que tienes sentimientos. Eres el Avatar Korra, no una máquina sin sentimientos.- Tenzin se paró para sentarse al momento en que Pema colocó el desayuno en la mesa, haciendo que todos por arte de magia se sentaran en la mesa, calmados y bastantes tranquilos. -"Parece que la comida calma a las bestias"- .Pensó Tenzin antes de servirse un poco de té de Jazmín y sorberlo poco a poco, pensando en los acontecimientos que se darán a cabo dentro de poco durante la Convergencia Armónica, muy en su interior Tenzin sabía que Korra podría vencer a su tío y hasta a Vaatu dado los peores de los casos como alguna vez Wan lo hizo, no la llaman la Avatar por nada.

Y es verdad, a Korra aún le esperaba un largo camino de aprendizaje y sabiduría pero él sabía que ella estaba lista, para está y muchas más pruebas que se le pongan en frente porque después de todo, ella era Korra. Alzó su mirada de su té para observar a su familia y sonrió pero un puesto vacío llamó su atención. –"Jinora"-. Pensó el Maestro Aire antes de preguntar a su hermosa esposa- Querida, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Jinora?- Preguntó en el tono más tranquilo que su entrenamiento le otorgaba.

Korra alzó una ceja observando el intercambio de dialogo entre Pema y su tutor, trataba de ahogar una risilla que seguro se le escaparía al pensar en la cara que pondría Tenzin en el momento en que Pema se lo contara.

-No está aquí presente ya que le mande a comprar unas cosas-. Dijo Pema en el mismo tono que su esposo mientras comía un poco de arroz. Tenzin miró a su esposa dubitativo antes de preguntar a su esposa de que se trataba, sabiendo de cierta forma que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar lo que iba a decir ya que su esposa siempre respondía directamente.- Y me puedes decir ¿qué clase de _cosas_ la mandaste a comprar para que no esté aquí en esta importante hora del día?- Dijo tratando de sonar ofendido mientras Korra suprimía una risa.

Pema se acercó al oído de su marido y susurro el secreto, haciendo que la cara de Tenzin se ponga de todos los colores; rojo, verde, morado y finalmente blanco para levantarse y retirarse de la mesa con un aspecto no muy bueno. Korra no pudo más sino reírse a carcajadas y rodar por el suelo ante el aspecto de su mentor, los pequeños niños la miraban con curiosidad como si ella estuviera loca. Después de tranquilizarse y limpiar una pequeña lágrima que rodaba su mejilla, le preguntó a Pema.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-. A lo que Pema asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Todo esto había sido plan de Korra ya que hoy Jinora le había pedido directamente y discretamente que si su padre preguntara por ella que ella o su madre le dijera que fue a comprar unas cosas y sabiendo lo curioso que es su papá, aunque no lo demuestre, estás respondieran que era cuando a las chicas les llegaba su "momento del mes". Así que Korra lo cumplió.

Mirando fuera de la puerta, Korra pudo ver a Jinora leyendo plácidamente bajo los rayos del sol mañanero, recostada contra un árbol con el libro "_Aire Control: Más que poder, espíritu". _Y siendo sinceros quién quisiera ser molestado cuando uno está en un ambiente tan tranquilo. _Nadie._

Pero aun así Korra agradecía la oportunidad que Jinora le ofrecía para gastarle una broma a su mentor y la haya hecho olvidar un momento de sus problemas y sus deberes como el Avatar aunque sabía que en la noche las pesadillas la atormentarían así que prefería sonreír mientras pudiera.

**Hola a todos! :D Esta es mi primera historia como pueden ver y será de un tema que me vino a la cabeza el día de ayer y entonces hoy me creé la cuenta en Fanfiction así que por favor sigan, denle a favorito y R&R! Actualizaré cada semana y hasta dos veces por semana, esté fue una pequeña entrada que hice para mostrar los miedos de Korra y como pueden ver Tenzin no se fue de vacaciones como en el Libro. Así que todos están juntos… por ahora.**

**No digo más y hasta la próxima mis Avatares. :3**


	2. Mako

**Avatar Oscuro**

**Mako**

**A/N1: Muchachos y muchachas, tengan en cuenta que por algo esto tiene rating "T", así que esperen un poco de acción entre Mako y Korra :3**

Una ráfaga de fuego salió del puño de la morena, haciendo retroceder a Mako mientras este trataba de cubrirse de la fuerte llamarada que está envió hasta él, haciendo que este cayera al suelo del barco de La Nación del Fuego, el que los estaba llevando al Polo Sur donde Korra pasaría unos días con sus padres y sus amigos, Korra se sentía entusiasmada porque al fin sus padres conocerían a sus amigos y a su novio.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante pensamiento, hace unas semanas Korra pensaba que ella no tenía un futuro con el chico de ojos dorados en el momento que Asami Sato se le cruzó en el camino o mejor dicho cuando Asami Sato lo atropelló en el camino. Sin embargo, Korra nunca perdió la esperanza por más distante que fuera en ese momento, ella se mantuvo positiva y los resultados se dieron a cabo.

Tendiéndole la mano a Mako, Korra le sonrió y se sonrojó.- Lo lamento Mako, creo que me dejé llevar un poco por la emoción de patearte el trasero.- Alzó una ceja en forma de reto, colocando al mismo tiempo sus manos en sus caderas mientras el peli-negro sacudía su ropa y la mirara con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, esto hizo dar a Korra un paso hacia atrás.

-¿No se supone que el Avatar debe ser humilde?- Dijo Mako aún con ese brillo en sus ojos que hizo que a Korra se le erizara la piel pero dio su mejor falsa sonrisa.- Se supone pero, ¿desde cuando yo soy como los otros Avatares?- Dijo Korra mirándose las uñas mientras una satisfecha sonrisa aparecía en su cara, una sonrisa casi seductora.- Además, soy buena para muchas cosas así que ya deberías estar acostumbrado-. Dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de Mako con su dedo índice.

Mako solo sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Korra recorría ahora su abdomen mientras se acercaba a él.- Mientras tu eres débil para muchas cosas…- Susurró mientras rodeaba el cuello de Mako con sus brazos y apretó su pecho contra el de él. Inhalo el aroma de Mako, él olía a incensó y al pasto del parque, donde solían pasar horas observando las nubes.- Y yo soy una de tus mayores debilidades.- Dijo Korra con una voz seductora mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja para luego succionarla suavemente.

Mako sintió un fuerte impulso por besarla, se apartó un poco de ella para poder así besar sus suaves labios que parecían gritar por su atención y él estaba dispuesto a complacerlos, pero cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los de Korra, ella se separó de repente con una sonrisa ganadora.- Ves a lo que me refiero.- Mako la miró con orgullo herido, estaba tan cerca de atrapar sus labios con los suyos, de besarla y acariciarla hasta que ella pidiera por más, pero simplemente ella no le dio la oportunidad.

Con una determinación y ferocidad irreconocible, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, aún no entendía como pudo estar tanto tiempo negando a esta chica, como trataba de decirse que él nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella porque era una chica inalcanzable. Después de unos segundos, Korra salió de su shock y le siguió el beso a Mako mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, enredándolo entre sus dedos y enviando pequeñas descargas de placer a Mako que la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho haciendo que está diera un pequeño gemido de placer.

Mako mordió y succionó el labio de Korra haciendo que ella partiera sus labios, dándole a él la oportunidad de deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, su lengua exploró la boca de ella cuando sus lenguas chocaron y ambos gimieron del placer, nunca se cansarían del sabor del otro. Luchando por dominancia, Mako apretó la cintura de Korra con sus manos, causando que Korra dejara ir un suspiro de asombro, Mako aprovechó la oportunidad y venció a la lengua de Korra así explorando nuevamente su boca con excitación y desesperación. Necesitaba más.

Cuando las manos de Mako empezaron a bajar hacia el trasero de Korra, ella cerró los ojos esperando por el inevitable placer que esto seguro traería consigo. Pero Mako tenía otros planes; sí, necesitaba más y la necesitaba a ella, pero nadie hiere su orgullo y menos lo llama débil después de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir para tan solo sobrevivir. Mako se separó de Korra y ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le susurró en el oído.- Ahora quién es el débil, si quieres más solo ruega.- Dijo separándose de Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta, pensando como la habían visto la cara y sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Obviamente no iba a ir al cuarto de Mako, él pesaría que ella le estaba rogando por besarlo pero no, tenía una mejor idea, que se llamaba venganza pronto ella haría lo mismo con él pero lo dejaría con las ganas, una malévola sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y camino hacia su cuarto. Se tendría que tomar una ducha porque maldita sea, Mako la había dejado con ganas.

**Perdón que la deje hasta ahí pero es la 1 de la madrugada aquí y realmente quería escribir algo, mañana trataré de subir otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo con un poco de Makorra y pronto esto se pondrá interesante! **

**Hasta la próxima mis Avatares :3**


	3. Sangre Control

**Avatar Oscuro**

**Sangre Control**

Al llegar al Polo Norte el aire era helado pero fresco con olor a hielo, la reciente nevada y a olor de hogar. Korra no sabía como explicarlo pero la nieve tenía una especie de olor de agua congelada. Su elemento favorito, el elemento que fluye y cambia de acuerdo con el clima y siempre es tan pacífica y refrescante; pero, cuando está muy caliente o fría puede volverse en una pesadilla hirviendo o helado que te haría querer arder en fuego antes de arder en agua hirviendo.

El barco chocó contra la orilla congelada de la Tribu Agua del Sur, haciendo que al impacto un poco de agua chapoteara a la cara de Korra, la joven Avatar sonrió para sí misma, después de tanto tiempo se sentía en su hogar. Ciudad Republica era como su casa, claro, pero nunca sería su cálida y acogedora casa que ha estado soñando desde lo ocurrido con Amón. Un abrazo de mamá no estaría mal en estos momentos.

Korra admitió sus miedos y agonizantes noches a Tenzin, su segundo padre, pero Korra debía admitirlo, sus abrazos y palabras de consuelo nunca serán como los abrazos de sus verdaderos padres ni las sabias palabras de Katara que sería como su abuela… o esposa si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Aang. Eso quiere decir, ¿estuvo antes con una mujer? Obvio, porque así tuvieron a Bumi, Kya y Tenzin y para tenerlos tuvieron que estar casados y tuvieron que tener rela…

Korra sacudió su cabeza y su cara se volvió pálida, claro si acaba de imaginar a su maestra de Agua Control y casi abuela en… otras situaciones. En fin, nunca más pensaría en el punto de vista de Aang si respecta al amor o gente conocida. Korra sonrió, siempre le ha gustado escuchar historias sobre Aang y sus amigos, como salvaron al mundo de la Nación del Fuego, ahora su gran aliado. Cuanto daría Korra para que Aang pudiera ver como su sueño se está haciendo realidad aun después de lo que pasó con Amón. Esto demuestra que ella puede lograr ser tan buen Avatar como Aang.

La chica de piel oscura no puede evitar por tener cierta envidia al antiguo Avatar y de todas sus aventuras, que no daría ella por vivir una vida así. Haber viajado alrededor de todo el mundo para aprender a controlar los cuatro elementos, en vez de estancarse por tantos años en un solo lugar aprendiéndolos de la forma fácil. Pero aun así ella lo aprecia, a la final, era el Avatar y debía aprenderlos quiera o no.

Se quedó mirando por un momento el agua no congelada, que se movía lentamente de un lado hacia el otro, la suave marea meciéndola de un lado al otro. Que poderosa podía ser el agua, tanto como para controlar el agua de tu cuerpo… el agua que se encuentra en el torrente sanguíneo también. Controlar la sangre de otra persona, haciéndola hacer cosas contra su voluntad y con un horrendo dolor. Ella ya lo ha vivido.

Korra nunca ha tratado de hacer sangre control, Katara nunca se lo enseño ya que dijo que para controlar a otra persona primero hay que controlarse a uno mismo y no tener corazón, esas eran las únicas razones. Korra la entendía muy bien, nunca se bajaría al nivel de Amón o de ningún otro impuro Maestro Sangre Control, pero aun así, la curiosidad la carcomía ya que se preguntaba entonces ¿Por qué a los Maestros Sangres Control les gustaba tanto su poder?

Tal vez ¿Por qué así se pueden sentir en completo control sobre otra persona? o ¿Tal vez esto te genera un placer desconocido para los que no puedan o en su defecto no desean practicar sangre control? Ella nunca lo sabría ya que nunca lo practicaría. No, no haría sufrir a nada o a nadie con eso, era cuestión de ser paciente y de que las ganas se fueran pero había un problema, Korra no era paciente.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

En casa de sus padres, Korra daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar sueño pues la idea de Sangre Control seguía merodeando en su cabeza y lo más curioso era ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan atraída a este control? Tal vez solo quería experimentar. ¡Eso es! Experimentar, entonces así su duda acabaría y solo sería una vez ¿Cierto? No dañaría a nadie, tan solo a un pequeño animal y eso sería todo.

La Avatar sonrió antes de tirar los cobertores de su cama hacia un lado y ponerse sus botas, tomando el abrigo que había botado al suelo hace horas atrás, salió de su dormitorio y camino despacio por su casa hasta que el fresco aire le enredara el castaño cabello.

Con pasos sigilosos pero firmes, corrió hasta el bosque y comenzó con la búsqueda de un pequeño animal para al fin poder calmar su curiosidad. Después de cinco minutos, Korra encontró un pequeño Zorro de Hielo, era hermoso, su pelaje era totalmente blanco como la Luna llena en el cielo, el zorro no se movió al ver a Korra, fuera como si esté sintiera que ella no era alguien de que temer. Que equivocado estaba.

Korra lo miró por unos minutos y no podía imaginar lo bello que era, sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad y podía jurar que incluso con confianza, la morena dio un fuerte suspiro antes de darse media vuelta y comenzara a caminar lejos del bello animal, pero algo la hizo detenerse, podía sentir el agua en su pequeño cuerpo que palpitaba seductoramente en cada bombeo de su corazón.

La Avatar no pudo contenerse, a curiosidad era demasiado y más de lo que ella podía soportar. Paró en seco y se giró al animal, escuchaba el agua dentro de su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a controlar al zorro, que gemía de dolor pero para Korra sus gemidos no eran más que dulce melodías en sus oídos. Se sentía tan poderosa, tan inalcanzable, algo que ninguno de los otros tres elementos jamás pudieron ofrecerle, se sentía segura.

Sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, dejando tan sólo una pequeña corona de celeste alrededor de su pupila, los gemidos del zorro no cesaban y Korra lo disfrutaba. Ahora lo entendía. Entendía que era el poder y como podía sentirse tan bien con él. Ella siempre había sido completamente bondadosa porque nunca había tenido nada pero ahora era diferente, sentía como tenía poco pero al mismo tiempo tanto.

Antes de que Korra pudiera evitarlo, el control se salió de su control, matando al animal así drenándolo de todo rastro de agua en él. Korra miró atemorizada sus manos, había tenido tanto poder en sus manos tan sólo hacía unos pocos segundos y ahora no tenía nada, tan sólo vacío y… se sentía completamente vulnerable. Miró al animal muerto y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, la adrenalina había pasado. ¿Qué había hecho?

-La luna llena en otras ocasiones puede ser al romántico y tranquilizante pero, tú la has utilizado para hacer algo que no debiste, matar a un pobre animal por tu curiosidad o mejor dicho ahora… ¿sed de poder?

Korra se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz para encontrarse con la familiar cara de Katara, que la miraba con decepción y reproche, la cara que una abuela pone cuando sus nietos pelean uno con otro o roban una galleta, pero esto era mucho más grave.- K-Katara, y-yo puedo explicarlo- Tartamudeo Korra ¿Qué podía decir para explicarse? No había manera.- No tienes nada que explicar- dijo Katara y con un leve gesto señalo al zorro.- A él no le has dado una-

Korra miró a Katara con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma.- Katara, yo lo siento, solo quería saber qué es lo que se sentía y…- Katara la interrumpió una vez más.- Pues felicidades, lo sabes y por ello has tomado la vida de un animal… yo esperaba más del Avatar, si tan sólo Aang estuviera aquí- Eso hirió a Korra muy en lo profundo de su ser, no lo podía creer. Su Maestra, Katara estaba dudando e insultando su puesto como Avatar.

Korra no lo soportó, nunca ha estado acostumbrada a que la humillen.- Pues Katara, para tu información ¡Aang está muerto! Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para cambiarlo. ¡Tan sólo eres una vieja sola que aprovechó la oportunidad de que el Avatar la amaba para poder ser Maestra Agua! Si fuera de otra forma, ¡ahora no fueras más que una anciana inútil que solo sabe mover agua!- La morena finalizó con un grito que dejó a Katara perpleja antes de que mirará al suelo y se secará una lágrima que le recorría la mejilla con la manga de su abrigo.

-Pues si es así lo que piensas de mí, está bien.- Dijo la anciana con un tono de dolor en su voz, su voz estaba quebrada, no hubiera esperado esto ni de sus peores enemigos. Después de respirar profundamente, Korra se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras.- Katara, lo siento, de verás que no quise decir nada de eso-. Katara sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado que no sea Korra.- Creí que estabas lista, que estabas lista para dejar el Templo del Loto Blanco porque creí que habías madurado, pero veo que me equivoqué, no eres quien yo creí que eras. No eres quién ninguno de nosotros creíamos que eras-. Dijo Katara antes de caminar unos pasos hacia la salida del bosque sin antes apoyarse en un árbol, era demasiado para ella.

Korra solo la miraba con vergüenza y dolor en sus ojos.- Creo que no estás lista… les diré a los del Loto Blanco que te esperen porque regresaras al Templo.- Los ojos de Korra se abrieron en sorpresa, no podía ser cierto. Todo lo que había dicho se fue al demonio, dejaría Ciudad Republica, Tenzin, Pema, los niños, Bolin… Mako.

Dejaría a Mako atrás.

No ella no podía permitirlo, sobre su cadáver. Mako era lo único que amaba con y sin razón, no dejarían que nada ni nadie la separara de él. ¡No dejaría que ella los separe! Sin pensarlo dos veces y con su ira en frente, Korra hizo lo impensable, usó Sangre Control en Katara.- ¡Yo no dejare que tú me separes de Mako, JAMÁS!- Bramó mientras Katara se retorcía de dolor, los ojos de Korra estaban nublados por una ira sin igual.

Dejó a Katara caer y la miró, apretó los puños y de estos salía llamaradas. Korra estaba dispuesta a lanzar las bolas de fuego a Katara que la veía con miedo en los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien la miraba con miedo, siempre la habían visto con admiración con impotencia a veces pero nunca con miedo o temor. Y Katara la estaba viendo así justo ahora.

Korra bajó un poco la guardia que le dio a Katara la oportunidad de atacar… con Sangre Control, Korra se comenzó a retorcer en dolor y su vista se fue haciendo borrosa poco a poco y antes de quedar inconsciente escuchó las palabras llenas de remordimiento y dolor de parte de Katara.

-Lo siento mucho Avatar Korra.

Y así es como su mundo se desvaneció en oscuridad completa.

**A/N: Bueeeeeeenoooooooo y ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento lo dark de este capítulo pero debí hacerlo para explicar algunas cosas del futuro y no me malinterpreten yo AMO A KATARA Y A KORRA! Pero hay veces que demos hacer esto! Jajajaja bueno esto es todo, hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
